great_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Evil Queen
The Evil Queen (also known as the Wicked Queen or just the Queen) is the main antagonist of Disney's 1937 film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and the first Disney animated features canon villain. Determined to remain the fairest one of all, the Queen becomes insanely jealous of Snow White, the only one whose beauty surpasses her own. She eventually uses dark magic in the form of an aging potion to disguise herself into an old woman, in a final attempt to do away with her only, unknowing rival. Depicted in early designs as a fat character, her appearance eventually evolved into a much more sinister, stately beauty. She is generally one of Disney's most iconic and menacing first villains, once being voted the 10th greatest movie villain of all time by the American Film Institute. The Queen was animated by Art Babbitt and the Witch by Norman Ferguson. Her name was given as Queen Grimhilde in some old publicity material and comics, but the Walt Disney Company did not acknowledge it as canon until the Sofia the First episode "In Cedric We Trust". She is sometimes referred to as the Wicked Queen, while theme parks sometimes refer to her as the Snow Queen (not to be confused with Queen Elsa). The Witch is sometimes referred to as the Old Hag after drinking the aging potion. The Queen is, along with Maleficent, one of the most prominent of the Disney Villains. Why She Rocks #She is one of the most iconic and most evil Disney Villains, ever to date. #She desires to become the Fairest of All in her kingdom. #She takes her villainous personality very seriously, as she wanted the Huntsman to kill Snow White and actually bring Snow White's heart to her. ##Also, unlike other villains, she broke out of her gloating to see if there was an antidote and what it was. Sure she underestimated it (Love's First Kiss), you can't say didn't think things through. Not bad for one of Disney's first villains. #Her transformation into the Witch was very intense. #Despite her obsession with her beauty, she did not hesitate to destroy her own beauty and replace it with her own ugliness. #She possesses some magic powers when she makes a Potion to turn herself into a Witch and to disguise the Poisonous Apple as an Ordinary Apple to fool Snow White. Bad Qualities #She abuses and torments Snow White, due to her beauty and kind personality. #Her transformation into the Witch may scare some viewers at young age. #'Idiot Move '- She was willing to poison Snow White, a 14-year-old, our of envy, thinking now she would be the Fairest in the Land when forgetting that the Magic Mirror knows all and meaning she still wouldn’t get the title, which is also one of the things that leads to her downfall. #How did she not bother to reverse her Hag disguise after she poisoned Snow White? Trivia * The Queen came in 10th place in the Villains category on AFI's 100 Heroes and Villains countdown. Videos The Evil Queen orders the Huntsman to take Snow White into the woods and kill her!!! Evil Queen Transformation from Disney's Snow White Category:Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:2010s Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:1930s Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters with Insecurity Category:Elderly Category:Royalty Category:German characters Category:Europeans Category:Tragic Category:Snow White Characters